<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But a Humble House Cat by Aondeug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234280">But a Humble House Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug'>Aondeug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are joys to being able to teach again. There's pains about it too and sometimes those pains grow so large that Yoruichi must leave it all behind her. Thankfully, Urahara is more than happy to provide her a world without obligations for a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But a Humble House Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours grew long,<br/>Your patience grew short<br/>So you took to stepping<br/>Through those long halls<br/>Back to the living world<br/>And that small shop there<br/>To find him sitting there<br/>Doing absolutely nothing<br/>Of any real importance.</p>
<p>Surely he’s been plotting<br/>Up some new scheme<br/>As the hours pass by,<br/>But as the days go by<br/>He always makes sure<br/>To sit down, lazing about,<br/>As someone else takes<br/>To the cooking and cleaning.</p>
<p>Today it’s some fool<br/>From back in that world<br/>Who wants just one tip<br/>From the candy shop man<br/>And who took his word serious<br/>When told that the cleaning<br/>Was a requirement<br/>To hearing his wisdom.</p>
<p>You have seen this one<br/>In one of your classes<br/>And you say nothing<br/>Of what you yourself know<br/>Of Kisuke’s trickeries<br/>Nor do you announce<br/>That it is you there<br/>That steps past him<br/>In the compact form<br/>Of a little black cat.</p>
<p>If the boy wants to clean<br/>You’ll leave him to it,<br/>As you’ve important things<br/>To which you must attend<br/>And those vital things<br/>Are not the long hours<br/>Of handling students,<br/>Guiding them along<br/>In the hopes that maybe<br/>The lessons will stick.</p>
<p>The hours grew long,<br/>Your patience is short<br/>So you take to stepping<br/>Right into Kisuke’s lap<br/>Balling yourself up<br/>Tight as can be<br/>And without a word<br/>To him or to the fool<br/>Running across the boards<br/>With a rag in hand.</p>
<p>Kisuke is kind at times<br/>In his own ways,<br/>As like this moment<br/>When he says nothing<br/>Of your true identity<br/>Though normally he is<br/>Jumping up for joy,<br/>Giving a loud shout<br/>Of your name again<br/>When you step back<br/>Into his small candy shop.</p>
<p>Instead he takes a hand<br/>To your ears there<br/>Talking of long hours<br/>And just how busy<br/>The days of a cat<br/>Must happen to be<br/>For you to be gone<br/>For quite so long.</p>
<p>And the days, they are long,<br/>So he asks little of<br/>You as you lay there<br/>Balled up in his lap,<br/>Knowing how the hours<br/>And the obligations<br/>That come with titles<br/>Drag you down hard<br/>Into a world of walls.</p>
<p>One day soon, once more,<br/>You’ll long once more<br/>To strive ever higher<br/>And see those around you<br/>Seek to strive higher<br/>Through those arts<br/>That won you names<br/>Beyond those you had<br/>The day you were born,<br/>For the hours grow<br/>And the days drag on<br/>And your boredom will too.</p>
<p>But for the moment<br/>You brush your head<br/>Into his hand rubbing<br/>At your aching ears,<br/>Seeking for nothing more<br/>Than this man who asks<br/>Nothing of you right now<br/>Besides your company,<br/>And a man who says<br/>Only your name alone<br/>Without your titles<br/>Just quiet enough so<br/>Only you may hear. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>